This disclosure generally relates to an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system for controlling the flow of exhaust gases.
Current EGR systems include an EGR valve for modulating and controlling exhaust gas flow and a bypass valve for flow path control disposed in series with the EGR valve. The bypass valve can cause internal leakage problems and complicates exhaust passage configuration and packaging.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop an improved EGR system to improve performance, simplify manufacture, assembly and operation.